1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatuses and methods for cleaning produce in the field and, more specifically, to an apparatus and method for washing produce (including preferably lettuce) from the top and bottom and then loading the cleaned produce into a desired receptacle, such as a truck.
2. Background of the Invention
In the harvesting of lettuce, it is desirable to, as quickly and efficiently as possible, pick the lettuce, wash the lettuce, and position it for transport away from the field for further processing.
A number of different apparatuses have been developed over the years for cleaning harvested vegetables and fruits. Some of these, such as the xe2x80x9cProduce Washer and Washing Methodxe2x80x9d disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,694, are of a type not suited for use in the field where the vegetables and fruits are harvested. The use of such a washer is relatively inefficient, inasmuch as the washing of the produce cannot proceed as a step in the harvesting of the produce and its loading to a truck or other receptacle to be shipped away from the field for further processing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,266 discloses a method for spray washing fruit in a brush bed. This method has the advantage that it washes produce in the field; however, it exposes the washed produce only to a spray coming from above the fruit. In order to provide a more complete wash, the method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,266 must provide rotating cylindrical brushes. This requirement increases the complexity of the apparatus, making it relatively expensive to manufacture and difficult to use.
There continues to be a need for an apparatus and method for effectively cleaning produce in the field. The apparatus and method should clean the produce from the top and the bottom without the need for brushes or like devices. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other, related, advantages.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for effectively cleaning produce, including particularly lettuce in the field.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for cleaning produce, including particularly lettuce, in a field setting both from the top and the bottom.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a produce washing apparatus is disclosed. The apparatus comprises, in combination: a washing section having a washing unit disposed thereon so as to position spray nozzles both above and below the washing section; and a conveyor belt apparatus located on the washing section and adapted to transport produce through the washing unit from an entry point of the washing section to a terminating point of the washing section; wherein the conveyor belt apparatus further comprises produce receiving baskets adapted to receive the produce and to expose both a top portion and a bottom portion of the produce to spray emanating from each of the spray nozzles located above the washing section and the spray nozzles located below the washing section.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a produce washing apparatus is disclosed. The apparatus comprises, in combination: a washing section having a washing unit disposed thereon so as to position spray nozzles both above and below the washing section; a conveyor belt apparatus located on the washing section and adapted to transport produce through the washing unit from an entry point of the washing section to a terminating point of the washing section; wherein the conveyor belt apparatus located on the washing section further comprises produce receiving baskets adapted to receive the produce and to expose both a top portion and a bottom portion of the produce to spray emanating from each of the spray nozzles located above the washing section and the spray nozzles located below the washing section; a loading section pivotally coupled to the washing section at the entry point of the washing section; a conveyor belt apparatus located on the loading section and adapted to transport produce along the loading section from an entry point of the loading section to a terminating point of the loading section and from there to the* entry point of the washing section; an upward angled ascending section positioned at the terminating point of the washing section, after the washing unit; a conveyor belt apparatus located on the ascending section and adapted to transport produce along the ascending section from an entry point of the ascending section to a terminating point of the ascending section; wherein the conveyor belt apparatus located on the ascending section further comprises a plurality of steps located thereon and dimensioned to prevent the produce from falling backward as it travels upward along the ascending section; a downward angled dumping section positioned at the terminating point of the upward angled ascending section; a conveyor belt apparatus located on the dumping section and adapted to transport produce along the dumping section from the terminating point of the ascending section to a terminating point of the dumping section; and a trailer coupled to the produce washing apparatus.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, a method for washing produce is disclosed. The method comprises the steps of: providing a washing section having a washing unit disposed thereon so as to position spray nozzles both above and below the washing section; providing a conveyor belt apparatus located on the washing section and adapted to transport produce through the washing unit from an entry point of the washing section to a terminating point of the washing section; wherein the conveyor belt apparatus further comprises produce receiving baskets adapted to receive the produce and to expose both a top portion and a bottom portion of the produce to spray emanating from each of the spray nozzles located above the washing section and the spray nozzles located below the washing section; placing produce in the produce receiving baskets; passing the produce receiving baskets with the produce therein through the washing unit; exposing the top portion and the bottom portion of the produce to spray emanating from each of the spray nozzles located above the washing section and the spray nozzles located below the washing section.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.